Thursday Nights in the Sound Village
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Takes place in between the first series and Shippuden, just shortly after Sasuke joins Orochimaru. Sasuke gets a mysterious invitation one night, and goes to witness a very peculiar scene...WARNING: Orochi is quite OOC in this. Rated for suggestiveness.


**Don't shoot me, this idea came from one of my friends...well, sort of. He said something about the song, and my mind took off like a rocket. You know how it is. Enjoy!**

**Thursday Nights in the Sound Village**

**Summary: Takes place in between the first series and Shippuden, just shortly after Sasuke joins Orochimaru. Sasuke gets a mysterious invitation one night, and goes to witness a very peculiar scene...WARNING: Orochi is quite OOC in this...**

There was a knock on Sasuke's bedroom door, and a letter slid through the gap at the bottom. Sasuke got up and opened the door, looking around in confusion when the hallway was empty. He bent over and picked up the letter, closing the door and walking back over to his bed. He sat down and opened the letter.

"Sasuke," it said, "please come to the main room for a special presentation." It was signed by Orochimaru.

Sasuke sighed. "Guess I have no choice," he muttered to himself, and got up again, heading to the room specified in the letter. When he got there, it was totally dark. Then, a spotlight lit up on a chair. That chair had a piece of paper with Sasuke's name written on it, so he went and sat in it, looking around him warily. As soon as he sat, the spotlight went out and threw the room back into total darkness.

Just then, five notes of music played, and with each of them, a new spotlight came on. The first four lit up different sections of a large group of dead shinobi laying on the ground. The fifth lit up Orochimaru, wearing a torn, bright red leather outfit. More music then began to play, and stage lights came on, lighting up the area where all these people were. As the music played, the dead shinobigot up, then they and Orochimaru began a dance. After a while, Orochimaru began to sing.

"_I__t's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark"_

Sasuke blinked; this was not even remotely close to what he'd been expecting.

_"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed!"_

Orochimaru seemed to be acting out what he sang as he sang it, with help from the zombie shinobi.

_"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

There was a short dance break, and then Orochimaru began singing again.

_"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
__You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_"Night creatures crawl, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life"_

Another dance break ensued, then Orochimaru started to sing for the last time.

_"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah"_

At the words "you and I," Orochimaru pointed to Sasuke and then to himself. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_"All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_"That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try"_

Orochimaru winked at Sasuke, who shuddered in horror.

_"Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!"_

The lights went off, though the music continued. A spotlight came on right where Orochimaru had been, and Kabuto was now in his place. He started reciting a poem from memory, in a creepy voice, while the music played in the background.

_"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood_

_"The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_"And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller."_

The spotlight went out as Kabuto began laughing maniacally. The room was dark again. Sasuke sat where he was for a long while, before the regular lights came back on. The "stage" was clear now, and Orochimaru came walking up to Sasuke, wearing his usual outfit.

"So? What did you think?" Orochimaru asked, grinning.

"I'm starting to wonder if coming here was a good idea," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, loosen up. This was just to show you that life here isn't always just training and revenge. We Sound shinobi know how to have fun. These are the types of things we do on Thursday nights."

Sasuke vowed to never again come out of his room on a Thursday night.

**End**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I most likely won't be starting a "A Bunch of Songfics" for Naruto, so any songfic ideas I have for the series will just come like this, as oneshots.**


End file.
